


Deliver Me Into My Fate

by from_winter_or_river



Series: Snuff [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda?, No beta we die like mne, at least I think so, rated t just to be safe, there are other characters mentioned but not enough to merit a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_winter_or_river/pseuds/from_winter_or_river
Summary: daisy and basira share a quiet moment in the archives.  daisy has something to ask of basira
Relationships: Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Series: Snuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822756
Kudos: 6





	Deliver Me Into My Fate

**Author's Note:**

> i put all the caps in the title and left none for the fic
> 
> this is set just before basira and jon went to Ny-Alesund but i dont really remember just how things went down. i got my timelines utterly messed at first, i totally forgot elias was in prison at this point. and tim was dead. yeah at least i catched myself, it would have been soooo embarrassing lol so you have been warned
> 
> also! english is not my first language so if theres a too outrageous mistake or some awkward phrasing thats why. also, this thing is very unpolished and experimental to my opinion so hope you enjoy :)

daisy was alone. she didn’t like being alone. not since getting out of the buried. it hadn’t bothered her before but now she could barely deal with the silence of solitude, although listening music or the radio sometimes helped it was always better to be with someone. so unlike the way she used to be, but the buried had changed her so much she was nearly a different person

she couldn’t say that she resented it entirely

daisy wanted to go sit with jon, but he was locked in his office recording a statement and he didn’t want any company, she knew that because his door was closed, and he had gotten into the habit of leaving it open lately, still, she could see him through the big window in the office and draw some comfort from his sight.

he looked tense. and tired, though that had become a permanent fixture in him. daisy knew he had been stressed lately. his becoming, his worry over martin, peter’s plans, the other assistants, his guilt for things that were his fault and for things that most decidedly were not his fault. 

daisy wanted to keep him company as much as she wanted him to do the same for her, but she was aware that he sometimes needed to be alone. she would go sit with him later

melanie was not very good company, when she was around, anyway. she was probably busy trying to kill elias or something else

and Basira… she was away, doing whatever it is that she did for elias, daisy didn’t like it, didn’t trust elias (not that anyone did) and would happily rip him apart with her bare hands (the thought made her feel a little better) but she knew that she was incapable of doing anything of the sort, not anymore, with the hunt mostly expunged out of her body and mind. daisy barely had any fight left in her. muscles weak and trembling and yearning to be something they used to be and wouldn’t go back to

she missed the Hunt and hated herself for it, missed the power, the adrenaline of the chase, the sweet triumph and blood in her hands, the invigorating fear pouring out of her prey as it tried to get away. the memory of it had her stomach twisting into knots in disgust, and she vowed, yet again, not to fall into it a second time. even if she wasn’t fully confident in her ability to do so

if something good came out of being stuck in the coffin it was that she was finally free of the Hunt’s influence. also jon. jon was good

the problem was, with her hunter abilities gone she also was left at the mercy of others. the knowledge left a bad taste on her mouth, the vulnerability of her situation felt too uncomfortable and she doubted she was ever going to get used to it

but the worst thing was that she was left unable to protect those she cared about

unable to help jon. unable to help Basira. the list was so short yet unachievable

she was weak and the way Basira looked at her now made a tender part of her hurt so bad. she was no longer reliable, someone Basira could trust and share her burdens with. daisy knew that Basira still loved her, that she not only wanted daisy for the things she did for her, for the services she could do. but with everything going on she needed a partner and not a burden. daisy wasn’t the woman Basira fell in love with anymore

Basira would never talk about her like that but daisy knew it to be the truth

and it made her feel very small and unimportant

daisy didn’t realise her thoughts were spiraling (hah) into a hole of misery and anxiety until she was pulled out of her musings by footsteps. the kind of footsteps made by practical, heavy boots. boots like the ones Basira wears

she whipped her head up just in time to see Basira come in and her world became immediately brighter, self hating thoughts banishing for a moment in favor of how much she loved this woman and how everything was automatically better just by having her in the same room

that happy feeling was smothered, though, by how tired Basira looked. worried too. but there was something determined in her gait and the way the she held her shoulders that told daisy that she had set a task to herself and would accomplish it no matter what

that was an attractive look on her

Basira reached the point daisy was sitting at and looked at jon, still engrossed in statements

“I assume he’s not available at the moment?” she turned to daisy, looking her up and down, evaluating her condition

“He should be done in a while. Wanna wait with me?” daisy scooted over a little, inviting Basira to sit down with her

Basira wordlessly sat down next to her, their shoulders touching and hands immediately grasping. daisy rested her head in Basira’s shoulder and basked in her presence, she had missed her, Basira had been away for two days now, chasing after the leads elias gave her, those not always were the most reliable but were all she had so she kept going. although by her looks when she arrived daisy was willing to bet that she had something

she didn’t ask though, she was going to find out soon enough and didn’t really want to interrupt this little moment of peace with Basira, and Basira seemed to think the same because she just laid her head over daisy’s and sighed, like she hadn’t stopped to rest for one moment since she left the institute. daisy would make sure Basira got some rest then, she was still capable of doing that much

they were comfortable just sharing this little moment and daisy wished it would go on forever. but dark thoughts crept into her mind again, something that she had been ruminating for a while now, and this was as good a time to bring it up as any other

“Basira? I have something to ask you” said daisy before she could talk herself out of it

“What is it?” asked Basira as she righted her head to look more clearly at daisy, who did the same

“If i ever go into the hunt again please kill me” she said it fast and clear, looking at Basira’s beautiful big brown eyes with a calm and resolution she didn’t really feel, but needed to make sure Basira knew she was serious

Basira kept silent for a while, just looking at daisy’s eyes in turn, looking pained and sad. she looked away

“I know it’s a shitty thing to ask”, pushed daisy “but you’re the only person I would ask that, the only one I trust. The only one whose hand I’d like to die from, if I had to choose”

Basira looked like she wanted to cry at that. but she didn’t, she looked at daisy again and quietly said, “I’ll do it” while squeezing her hand. daisy just squeezed back and went back to resting against Basira, and, for a moment, just let herself forget about everything and feel the reassuring weight of the woman she loved against her.

Basira softly kissed her head 

they sat there, eyes closed and holding each other, waiting for the next horrible thing to happen, but wishing to stop time and be there forever, together

**Author's Note:**

> i was thinking about making this longer, to write what happens after daisy gives into the hunt again but i think id rather wait for that chapter of the podcast to come out to decide, also its 4:01 and im already gonna hate myself tomorrow so better not xD
> 
> the title is from the song Snuff by Slipknot. i rally recomend it, its not hard at all, its actually a very pretty song that sound to me like pure corey taylor tome, though i dunno much about that band and the other members so its not like i can talk
> 
> well that was it, let me know if you enjoyed and if you wanna leave a prompt of something you would like to read the feel free to leave it in the comments. i wanna write more but im not very good at coming up with ideas for fanfic xd


End file.
